Fully enclosed dispensing cartons having dispensing openings at a top portion of the carton are known. A conventional dispensing carton is typically formed from a unitary paperboard blank having a pattern of tear lines that define a dispensing section of the carton. When the dispensing section is torn away from the carton, containers held within the carton can be removed. Such dispensing sections, however, are difficult to remove because of the stiffness of the paperboard material, which may cause difficulty in gripping the dispensing flap for tearing at the tear lines. The cartons also tend to tear at locations other than along the tear lines defining the dispensing section.